TOYZ
Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories |roadspawn = Parked (GTA III and GTA LCS) |carcols = GTA III |modelname = toyz |handlingname = TOYZ |textlabelname = TOYZ |related = Pony Top Fun Berkley's RC Van}}The TOYZ is a van in featured in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Design 3D Universe The TOYZ is a depicted as a hobbyist van that contains remote-controlled cars and explosives. The van is identical to the Pony, but has flat side panels with Toyz'n The Hood logos, similar to the Panlantic. The van is light blue in Grand Theft Auto III and white in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The TOYZ van has mediocre acceleration and lousy steering just like its civilian counterpart the Pony, they seem to have no differences in handling probably due to the fact that it was merely used as a trigger point for the RC challanges rather than to be driven directly. 3D Universe Overview Image Gallery Toyz-GTA3-logo.jpg|The Toyz'n The Hood logo on the GTA III's Toyz. ToyzLogo-GTAIII-Color.png|Colored version. Locations When found and entered, it starts a mission where the player uses remote-controlled cars in order to destroy people and property, rampage style, and sometimes an RC checkpoint race is activated instead. During these side-missions, the vehicle cannot be moved or exited, so care must be taken not to set it on fire by setting off explosions too close to it. One can avoid starting the RC missions by pushing the van forward about two car lengths OR by taking it while on a mission. If done correctly, the player will not trigger the side missions and can drive the van as normal. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Near Rothwell Station in Hepburn Heights, Portland Island. Starts Diablo Destruction. *In an alleyway one block south of demolished building in Saint Mark's, Portland Island. Starts Mafia Massacre. *Opposite Kenji's Casino in Torrington, Staunton Island. Starts Casino Calamity. *North of hideout in Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. Starts Rumpo Rampage. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *At the construction site in Hepburn Heights, Portland Island. Starts Thrashin' RC. *Two blocks south of Punk Noodles in Chinatown, Portland Island. Starts RC Triad Take-Down. *Near the boat house in Belleville Park, Staunton Island. Starts Ragin' RC. *South of the terminal inside Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale. Starts Chasin' RC. Trivia *In GTA Advance, if the player looks closely while flipping over the Triad Fish Van, one can make out the words "TOYZ IN DA HOOD" on the van's side, which appeared on the TOYZ van. *The "Toyz'n The Hood" slogan that appears on the side of the van is a possible reference to the song "Boyz-N-The-Hood" by N.W.A. rapper Eazy-E. * In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the horn of the Toyz is shared with large trucks such as the Yankee and the Mule. * In both Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, if the player drives a TOYZ van by any means to another TOYZ spawning point, the RC side mission will sometimes instantly be activated in the being driven Toyz instead. (Confirmed on PC and mobile versions) * The TOYZ was originally going to be included in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, but was dropped during development and was replaced by the similar Top Fun van. See Also * Love Wagon - Grand Theft Auto 1 equivalent. * Top Fun - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City equivalent. * Berkley's RC Van - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent. * Pony - A van that the TOYZ is based on. Navigation }}es:Toyz pl:Zabawki de:Toyz (III) pt:TOYZ ru:TOYZ Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Special Vehicles Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vans